


Pride before a fall (in love)

by Miss_DeLaney



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Family, Regency Romance, its all gotten a bit out of hand, tropes all the tropes, waiting for a fic to be uploaded so wrote my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_DeLaney/pseuds/Miss_DeLaney
Summary: When her sister becomes engaged to the wealthy Thomas DeLaney, his cousin, Miss DeLaney makes an appearance in their lives.Proud and rude, Anna can’t help but take every opportunity to argue with her…(you get the drift)inspired by  Pride and prejudice and GJ... if you squint.





	1. Peach, pomp and pretence

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii
> 
> This is my first fic ever. Please be kind!  
> It’s an amalgamation of all my favorite stories. This fic is mostly complete, so do not fear, there is an end in sight. Get your ruffles on and come along for the ride. 
> 
> If anyone wants to beta for me, that would be greatly appreciated.  
> ** I hope I get a kudos, eeeeppppp 
> 
> P.s thank you to all fic writers that have kept me entertained throughout the years. I didn’t realise how time-consuming this was!

Anna sat - uncomfortable. 

Her hair too tight. 

Dry stems of decorative flowers pushing into her scalp, digging into her, every time she moved her head, even when making an expression - ‘which is probably the point’ she thought wryly. 

Rigid blonde curls fell about her face and a multitude of ribbons making it difficult to resist the urge to itch.

Her dress starched and beneath it the framework of corseted fabric. She thought that she really needn't be present at all. The dress could stand very well on its own in her place. 

Her mind certainly needn't be present. Better for her if it wasn't if the words of her elderly aunt were to be understood. 

‘A quick intellect was no asset in the search for a husband.’ A dry wit an overt deterrent. 

A blessed thing then that she wasn’t the least bit interested in the play of marriage and men. Still, the theater of the thing must be allowed and if sitting still like a bump on a log was what was required of her to fend off chastisement, it really was the absolute least she could do. 

“Tis a fortunate thing your sister has had the cleverness to make so well a match.” Her aunt said from her seat beside her, stirring Anna from her thoughts. “Not just for her sake.” A pointed look which had Anna pressing her lips together to still her tongue. 

“Your father's inheritance, after all, cannot go to you my dear. It is surely a comfort to your poor mother, who would have been so proud to see this day.” 

“Yes aunt, a fine match indeed.” At that, Anna could smile at least. Elizabeth was fortunate to find the only man worthy of her.

Mr. Thomas DeLaney. 

Thomas, who had adored Elizabeth in childhood. Returning now, boy become man, his admiration for her unchanged by the passage and whimsy of time. 

“Such a man! This grand estate! His fine temperament and so handsome -” Her aunt’s voice high and excited. She moves her eyes about the room with pride, clasping her hands together in elation at the healthy turnout of guests. Something catches her attention and she shifts, her expression falling into ugliness. 

Nodding her head covertly towards one of the room's occupants and catching Anna's eye. “I cannot, however, say the same for that cousin of his.” 

Anna glances toward the woman in question, standing not five feet away - and had the distinct sensation of the woman’s gaze sweeping away from her. 

The slim form of Miss DeLaney stood unnaturally straight. Cutting a dark shape against the window, from which her gaze had only sparingly left to touch on the rest of the room. As if she was wishing for escape. 

Not that Anna had been watching her all afternoon. Well, if she had, it wasn’t her fault that the woman's presence had consistently snagged her gaze. 

“She certainly is singular” Anna replies thoughtfully. Anna herself had been quite astonished by her when they were first introduced. She coloured at the remembrance her own reaction. 

Her aunt continued, oblivious to Anna’s private anguish. “I had thought it was a gentleman that was joining Mr. DeLaney whence I first heard tell of his arrival with a cousin.” 

Indeed, so had Anna. 

Elizabeth, thought it great fun to let Anna continue believing thus in the days approaching Miss DeLaney’s arrival. Oh, Anna had made such a fool of herself. Stammering through her greeting when they had first met in person. So completely thrown by her femaleness, by her appearance, by those dark clever eyes that there seemed no hiding from. 

“...still, perhaps a match can be made for you from this fine company. A marrying mood affects even the most diligent of bachelors on such happy occasions. Why I believe Mr. Collins will be made Vicar of the Holy Trinity in time and would certainly be in a position to be in want of a wife…” 

Anna is no longer listening, her eyes haven’t strayed from the direction of the mysterious Miss DeLaney. So incongruent to her surroundings. The unadorned clean lines of her. Fashions from Paris, or Rome perhaps. Thomas had said she was well-traveled and learned too. An unusual description for a member of the gentler sex and reason enough for Anna having had expected her to be male. He never once referred to her gender or called anything other than 'cousin'. 

Elizabeth had privately alluded to Miss DeLaney suffering some difficulties in her native Halifax. So as to explain her gruff demeanor. That people there said her education and manner caused her to be an anomaly if they were being kind. An abomination if they were not. 

But here amongst the gaily dressed and decorated men and women, she looked… breathtaking. 

Cognisant of her attention having lingered too long, Anna took in the large estate room. 

Highly decorated with ornate gold-flecked furniture. Flocked wallpaper depicting a complex twining of vines, leaves and flowers. The early spring sun flooding in from the floor to ceiling windows, adding a vibrance to everything it touched.

It was overwhelming, made even more so by the guests. Trotted out in all in their finery, drinking too fast and talking too loud. As if this was a town parade and not an engagement party. 

The arrival of Mr DeLaney had the towns higher classes in a fever ever since he leased the grand property on Mulberry hill two months passed. 

Today’s happy event was the culmination of much gossip and speculation. Especially amongst those closest to the family, who remembered the boy who used to run wild on the hills and pick flowers for Elizabeth. 

Although Elizabeth and Anna’s own father had been a Captain, well to do and respected in the town, the DeLaney family was in no doubt above them in position and finance. Which could go a way to explain the seeming distance in Miss DeLaneys’ manner. Her inscrutable countenance gave no indication that entanglement in conversation would be welcomed. 

However, if Thomas and his cousin were really as close as siblings, then Anna will have ample chance to get to know her better in time. 

For now, she is content to simply regard her and find in the observation of her, a sort of respite from the peach tinted madness of the room. 

Though Miss DeLaney shows little regard for her in turn.


	2. Loosing at chess

Thomas had invited the sisters to holiday with him and his cousin for the week leading up to the wedding. Having lost his own mother early in life, and spending his boyhood years at boarding school, Thomas had made it clear that he wished for them all to feel a sense of family in each others company. 

Anna was all too eager to comply. A stay at the grand house and the opportunity to be in the presence of the mysterious Miss DeLaney were only secondary benefits. Soon enough her sister would move to her husband's home in Halifax. Though the distance was not so large as to disable them opportunity to see each other, Anna was thankful for every piece of time they could spend together. 

Mulberry estate was beautiful. 

Stepping out of the grand entrance door, Anna and Elizabeth walk into the decorative vine tunnel adorning the side of the building. It's close, and dark. Exiting at the opposite end, one understands the reason for its construction as such. Anna catches her breath as she sees the vision revealed to her. Eyes adjusting to the bright light, she sees an expanse of fresh green and blue sky. 

The house is situated on one of the rolling slopes that make up the immediate landscape. Its curve encouraging, urging them to continue on, to the body of water that resides at the lowest point. Beyond it, woodland, rolling out as far as the eye could see. 

“Oh Elizabeth...it’s stunning” Anna breathes, completely taken by the view. “Imagine living here, one would never be in want of activity for a moment.” 

Elizabeth is walking with her arm in arm. “It’s a shame Thomas and I cannot stay here once we are Married. Especially since you admire it so.” Anna’s face falls at that. In just a week Elizabeth will be gone and Anna will be without her. She pushes the thought to the back of her mind.

Affecting an exaggerated serious tone “I shall simply have to pack a large trunk and come visit you in with startling regularity!” smile broadening at Elizabeth's relieved laughter. 

“Be sure that you do sister.” Elisabeth wraps her arm around Anna and urges them along.

They reach the water. Black ducks with slim long necks and arrows seemingly painted on their heads disappear under the dark water and appear again at a distant point. Beyond the crisscrossing currents from the movement of wildlife, the still water stretches dark until it reveals the mirror image of a small white bridge. Stark in the foreground of the forest behind it. 

The pleasant silence is broken by the sound of racing horse hooves. The reflection she had been admiring suddenly coming alive. Anna shifts her eyes to the bridge and watches Thomas and another man slow their horses before stepping onto it. The cadence of the hoof hits changing and their sound hollowing on the wood. 

Thomas sees them, of course. The sisters must stand out easily in the surrounding country, and lifts an arm in greeting before quickening his pace to meet them.

Anna raises her hand in return before she realizes it’s unbecoming and hastily brings it back to press against the side of her body. Thomas says something indiscernible to his riding partner and Anna is startled at the sound of the answering laugh. 

A woman's laugh. 

The riders approach and stop a few feet away from them.

Annas gaze touches briefly on Thomas as he dismounts, but her focus captured entirely by the woman still astride her horse beside him. 

“Ladies.” He says in greeting, holding the reins in one hand he steps closer and bows to Elizabeth and Anna in turn. 

Anna nods her head in greeting, but her gaze does not shift to him. She can’t seem to draw her eyes from the woman, who nods politely at Elizabeth before focussing her gaze on Anna.

Anna finds herself unable to look away. Brown boot leather covers the woman's calf and stops at her knee. ‘Her knee’ her brain helpfully reiterates, the outline of which is clearly visible where it stretches the fabric of the trouser leg. Her eyes are led along the slim curve of a thigh. Then the sharp angle where leg meets her hip. Annas mind working furiously to understand what she is seeing. 

‘Trousers’ She thinks ‘The woman is wearing trousers!’

Miss DeLaney, shifts in her seat and quietly clears her throat, as if uncomfortable under the close scrutiny, but makes no move to dismount. 

Anna knows she should tear her eyes away, or say something. But the image has completely flabbergasted her. 

The feeling only increases as she looks at the expanse of white shirt, the billowing of the sleeve as Miss DeLaney sweeps her hand along her hair to push it into order. Unsuccessfully, strands still fall about her face, making her look free and wild.

Thomas continues, “We trust you have had a pleasant morning.” 

Elizabeth moves in to run a hand along the horse's jaw. “The grounds here are very fine. I’m sure Anna is very keen to paint this landscape.”

Anna registers her name but still hasn’t moved her gaze away from Miss DeLaney. Hypnotized by the view of her. A rosy bloom to her face and her chest rising and falling quickly from the exertion of riding. She looks younger than her 32 years and less stern than on all other occasions Anna has had the opportunity to view her. 

The horse shifts with eagerness to be in motion again. Miss DeLaney presses her trousered knees to him and handles the reigns to urge him into submission. Movements, efficient and sure. 

“Miss DeLaney, you are a vision!” Elizabeth says. “Have you been for a casual ride. Mr DeLaney looks as if he has ridden half across the country.” She tweaks with an affectionate look at her future husband. 

“It would certainly be improper to suggest a gentleman would race a lady.” Miss DeLaney replies, voice deep and serious. 

Elizabeth looks as if she is about to be scolded for her familiar tone. 

Miss DeLaneys lip curves slightly as she looks down at Elizabeth “Even more so to suggest to his future bride that he may have lost.” 

Elizabeth laughs her relief “Improper indeed.” 

Turning to Thomas again. “We shall continue our walk. I look forward to seeing you at dinner and hearing all about your escapades.” Her eyes are unusually bright as she takes in the sight of him, quite enamored. 

He kisses her hand, causing a blush to bloom over her features, and mounts up with gusto.  
Once he is firmly back in the saddle, Miss DeLaney clicks her tongue and urges her horse away. His following. 

Anna is still watching the sure movements of her body when the absurdity of what she’d just witnessed jolts her from her thoughts. 

“My goodness Elizabeth! Did you see?” 

“Yes, isn’t he just the most handsome man.” and a silly smile blooms across her features as she toys with a flower in her hand, picking off petals one by one. 

“Not him, Miss DeLaney!“ How could Elisabeth have missed it! “In trousers!!!!” she exclaims. 

“Really?” she questions. “That is something, I did not notice” 

“How could you not have?!” another look at Elizabeth's expression answered that question. “Oh Elizabeth, what a sight! Why it’s...it’s-” Furiously searching for a word, something to give name to the effect having witnessed it caused within her. “...scandalous!” 

A thought quickly follows ’Was it scandalous? was it shock at the impropriety on miss DeLaneys part that had caused such a reaction?”

“Hardly Anna. It is different, unusual, but the woman herself is unusual, why does it startle you so?”

“I dare say it’s illegal.” Anna continues. “And riding astride…” She begins to walk back to the house. “Thank goodness she didn’t come down from that giant horse of hers. I don't know what I would do at seeing her legs...separate!” 

Elizabeth watches her flustered sister for a moment, confusion at her strong reaction creasing her brow. 

Anna, sensing she was losing her audience turns “Are you coming?”

Elizabeth sighs, and hikes her dress a little to take a purposeful stride to her sister's side. 

Anna continues teasingly “I would say I’m surprised at your easy acceptance of this. But I see your attention is entirely focussed elsewhere. Tis a good thing the man you gaze so brazenly upon is to be your husband in short order. Otherwise, that would be a scandal.”

“Oh I think we are too old for scandal” 

“Darling Elizabeth, one is never too old for scandal!” 

-

The group spends their days pleasantly. Breakfast together in the mornings. The sound of laughter and conversation filling the room. Anna has gotten to know much about Thomas and even a few scraps of his history with his cousin. 

Though Miss DeLaney herself was rather tight-lipped.

She joins them at meals, and during the evening hours. Developing an understanding of her character has become Anna’s preoccupation over the last two days. 

Anna watches her. Watches as miss DeLaney passes the knuckle of her index finger over her lips for the third time whilst reading. Watches the way she takes up space whenever she sits in a chair or on the lounge. Watches the flash of white, quickly tempered into a look of indifference, whenever Mr DeLaney manages to amuse her with a turn of phrase. 

Where Tomas is good spirited and kind, with his lips at such an angle that they are always more than halfway to a smile. Miss DeLaney is quiet, bordering on gruff. Not withdrawn exactly. She appears to be always watching and to see everything. There is no hiding in her company. For their differences, the cousins seem perfectly at ease with each other. Two people so completely opposite yet never at odds. 

Elizabeth tells her that Thomas relies heavily on Miss DeLaney’s suggestions in financial matters. That, when he went away to university, he thought it a startling and foolish thing that His cousin could not come with him. That a mind such as hers should not be wasted. He had heartily agreed when Miss DeLaney suggested he share with her the content of his lessons. In doing so, ensured they remained on similar paths in their interests, and it strengthened their bond. Which explains her resigned presence in their number. 

There are moments when Miss DeLaney appears at ease. 

Then she will catch Anna looking at her. She instantly breaks their gaze and schools her features. 

She seems not to want to interact with Anna at all. 

-

That evening Anna comes to her sister's room. She throws herself on the bed beside Elizabeth with great theater and a flurry of fabric. 

“What’s it like?” 

“hmm?” Elizabeth looked up from her cross-stitch.

“To be in love?” 

Elizabeth rests her needlework on her lap.

“I thought you were not interested in romance.” Elizabeth looks fondly at her. Then in an unnaturally high voice “‘Marriage and love are two separate beasts entirely’. I believe those are your words.”

“Well, yes. That, I may have gotten from of a book. What do I know about either topic?” Sighing she adds. “I just fear that perhaps there is something I’m missing out on.” 

There have been suitors. Every now and again some gentleman or another will strike up a conversation after church. Make an offer of coming to call. It happens less regularly now, being nine in twenty had its advantages. Though she feels that perhaps she should have been more approachable, seen if maybe...

She rolls on her back and stares up at the ornate highly patterned fabric with another sigh.

“Love feels like...” Elizabeth begins, her speech stilted by the difficulty of forming feelings into words. “Like finding a true friend. Who knows you - or rather, seems to understand you.” 

Anna gives her a suspicious look. “It can’t just be that, what else?” 

“Well, there’s an awareness of the other person.”

“Awareness?” 

“Their thoughts, their feelings. Their presence.” She colors a little at the last.

“It all sounds rather vague” Anna states. She can’t imagine any man inspiring her to be ‘aware’ of him. 

She is deep in thought for a moment. 

“What about Miss DeLaney?”

Elizabeth is taken aback by the non sequitur. “What about her?” 

“Does she have any romantic entanglements?” 

It seems like a wild idea, odd, after spending so much time focussing on the woman, Anna had not once thought of the possibility of her having a suitor. It was her age she supposed or just a feeling around her. Like she is perfectly at ease being unmarried. She was mistress of her estate, left to her by her father in the time of his death. Financially, there is no reason she would be in need of a husband. 

“I don’t know Anna. Thomas never mentioned any attachments.”

Anna’s mind continues to work. ‘There is more to marriage than finance’ she thinks. 

Elizabeth’s voice breaks into the silence that has fallen around them. “You do seem very interested in her.”

“What is her name? Her Christian name?”

“Francis.” 

“Francis.” Anna repeats it back thoughtfully.

-

“Why would you just throw away these opportunities afforded you by your rank, your wealth?! All our fathers’ have built...and you... you squander it all on proposing to a girl, who is so far below you!” 

The sound of a chair roughly pushed across the floor. 

“Come now Francis, really, there is no need to be so worked up.” Thomas sounds tired, resigned to but seemingly not unnerved by his cousin's fervent speech. 

Anna had no intention of eavesdropping. 

No intention other than taking a walk through the hallways of this grand house, made mysterious by the late hour. Something excitingly frightening about its dark wood paneling, the grand paintings on the walls. Their golden frames, not even approaching the high arched ceilings of the hallways. She had wanted to walk through it on bare feet and see it illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the tall windows. The eery light touching mystery and secret life onto the knight's armor, ancient flags and tapestries suspended on the walls. 

Her father's house was grand too, of course, in its own way. But this was something else entirely, she felt like a character in a book. Something miraculous could happen in a house like this. She loved it here, and presented with the opportunity to explore it, how could she refuse. 

Miss DeLaneys voice sounds again, imploring “I have my caveats for marriage, just as you. I understand the… attraction, but Thomas, really.”

“Ha, is that what you call it, ‘caveats for marriage’?” silence “You know I have a romantic soul, you know my heart desires a partner, someone I truly love, and that is Elizabeth. It always has been.” 

Anna’s feet move silently, closer toward the origin of the voices, she runs her fingertips along the wall and over the door frame, her loose hair tickling the back of her hand as she presses her ear to the wood to hear better.

“It's unbecoming. We are the last of our line - and you intend to propagate it with..with..”

“You are a fine one to raise such an argument” Thomas’ voice becomes iron, a strain to it, a tone he sounds unaccustomed to using “If you are so worried about the line, you are free to propagate it yourself with a man you deem of acceptable pedigree” 

Her answer comes out on a harsh breath “You know I cannot do that.”

“No, you will not do that. Do not burden me with your mistaken ideals of high breeding. I will hear no more of this.” 

With footsteps approaching - Anna folds herself back into the open door frame of the adjoining room, just in time, as Thomas’ angry footsteps pass her the hallway. 

She releases a breath, hears the distinctive sound of a glass being hit down firmly on wood, and presses her teeth together tightly. 

Stunned by the exchange she has just been witness to. She thinks ‘They do warn against snooping, one is in danger of learning, something they do not wish to know.’ 

-

Breakfast the next morning is stilted. 

A distinct difference in mood compared to what had come before. 

Glum and irritated in light of last nights overheard conversation. Anna, sits at the breakfast table, violently buttering her toast. She cuts another slice from the butter dish and looks across to Miss DeLaney, with something less like the interested curiosity of the previous mornings and far more like disdain. 

‘How dare she?’ Anna thinks.

The dark shape of her against the pastel walls and furnishings almost swallowing up the sunlight from the room. Her presence swallowing up the joy she would have otherwise felt.

Making Anna too aware of her societal position. Of the slightly frayed sleeves of her dress, the unseen badly mended stockings she wore. 

Miss DeLaney buttered her own toast. Seemingly unperturbed by the mood in the room. 

How dare the woman sit there so calm and unburdened after making her opinion so abundantly clear last night. 

Had Anna dreamed the conversation. No, it's not possible, the woman was just adept at hiding her disdain. A blessing for her then, since she must feel it so regularly, what a challenge it must be for her amongst their country's society. It certainly makes her behavior at the engagement celebration understandable now. 

Anna had thought her interesting, unique, perhaps even shy. Well, she certainly felt like a fool now at having thought of her so kindly.  
Suddenly black eyes were boring into Anna’s own. Anna, feeling the tension in her face, realizes she has been staring and grimacing at her, lost in her internal monologue. She was never very good at hiding her emotions. 

“How are you this morning Miss Hawthorne” Not a question “You seem a little out of sorts.”

“Yes, indeed I am a little out of sorts.” 

“Oh really, and what is the cause? Such a beneficial engagement having come upon your family.” 

The gall of her!

“It is just that I had a terrible dream last night-”

Miss DeLaney cuts in smoothly “Ahh, I have heard that...country society,” A distinctly belittling tone “ascribe much value to the foretelling of dreams” 

“‘Those who separate themselves from God for the words of men are lost’ some would say” 

Miss DeLaney looks taken aback at that. She clears her throat quietly. ‘That at least stymied her’ Thinks Anna with some satisfaction.

Elizabeth and Thomas share a look over the table. 

“And perchance, would you reveal the content of your dream?” Miss DeLaney asks.

Anna did neither wish to admit to her eavesdropping or to enlighten Elizabeth as to the currents of disharmony between the cousins.

But she was equally helpless to still her tongue and finds herself saying “I dreamt that there was a skinny dark thing, trying to put out all the candles in a room, until it was cast into darkness.” 

Miss DeLaney looked at her oddly, as if sensing her true meaning.

Elizabeth speaks up “Good Lord, that does sound ominous” sounding genuinely worried. But after a moment's thought continues brightly “But the sun will rise again, and light will triumph” sweet and unquestioning. 

“I suppose you are right, I feel much lighter having spoken of it.” She gives Miss DeLaney a saccharine smile. Rejoicing in seeing the other woman's face turn sour.

Soon Elizabeth will carry the name DeLaney, and the awful, mean spirited, proud cousin will be gone and all this business over with.


	3. It's just a game

The mood that had begun that morning continued the next two days. Any politeness or decorum had completely vanished. The knowledge of Miss DeLaneys dislike of the match had unleashed an argumentative streak within Anna. Miss DeLaney too seemed unable to rise above being goaded.

It was constant.

Any comment or situation could escalate into spirited discourse.

In the evening they squabbled over literature and the scriptures. The next morning it was the time of the sunrise and what the healthiest drink to start the day with is. During an afternoon stroll, the topic of dog hunting provided much to disagree about. No comment was made to note the unprecedented continued presence of Miss DeLaney throughout the day and well into the evening. An anomaly that would repeat itself the day following.

Elizabeth and Thomas who, at first were quite amused, soon grow tired of the constant bickering. Anna confides in Elizabeth that Miss DeLaney really does seem to bring out the worst in her. Though Elizabeth was already developing her own suspicions.

Both claim a disdain for the other, yet Miss DeLaney is more present and certainly more talkative. When not engaged in some sort of discussion, their eyes constantly dart to each other, as if looking for the next opportunity to engage. Anna, having a lifetime of stern suggestion to exercise tight self-control on her opinions, was bordering on gleeful with every clever line she managed to thwart the other woman with.

Thomas interrupts them, as the intensity of yet another protracted discussion threatens to stretch for the entirety of the evening. “Why don’t you both play a game of chess.” the addenda ‘and argue in silence for once’ is quite understood by at least one woman in the room.

“Very well” Anna takes a seat in a blush pink satin covered chair at the small chess table and motions for Miss DeLaney to join her. Once the woman is seated, Anna rotates the board so as to place the white pieces by the hands of her opponent.

“Very confident of you Miss Hawthorne.”

“Is it?” A look of complete innocence “Perhaps I just prefer to react to a genuine threat than strike out unprovoked.”

Miss DeLaney looks at her as if she has grown very tired of the continued provocation.

“Alright” and she moves the first piece across the board. They play. Taking time with their turns.

Waiting to make her next move, Anna finds her gaze wondering. Miss DeLaney moves to touch one of the pawns closest to Anna. Anna’s eyes are drawn to the delicate turn of the other woman's wrist, the pronounced bones of which, are revealed by the extension of her arm. Her tapered fingers, almost as pale as the white pawns themselves. The hand moves, fingers rise up to rest on the curve of her forehead as Miss DeLaney rubs at it in thought. It seems that Miss DeLaney had not expected to find such a competent gaming partner.

Anna surveys her closely. The woman's brow creased in thought. Dark eyebrows. The smooth line of her nose. Her mouth. Anna’s eyes keep coming back to her mouth, teeth biting on her bottom lip in concentration. A thought occurs to her unbidden.‘Has she ever kissed anyone?’

Miss DeLaney clears her throat, shifts forward as she realises she had been led into an ambush, her queen in no position to stop the outcomes of the next few moves. She had underestimated Anna. She leans further. Their knees touch under the small table and she looks up in surprise to meet Anna’s already waiting eyes. The touch remains for a moment longer, then Miss DeLaney moves her leg deliberately away. She clears her throat again and Anna feels keenly the memory of the sensation, long after the fact.

In under half an hour Anna is victorious.

She doesn’t gloat, just casually stands thanks Miss DeLaney for a game well played and heads for the door with Miss DeLaney watching her leave. With a final “Oh, and the defeated tidies the board.” thrown over her shoulder. Anna retreats upstairs. She needs a moment to breathe. To school her thoughts.

-

Walking into her bedroom in a swish of skirts, Anna rests against the dark wooden door. She exhales once, twice, tries to restrain her recalcitrant smile. She felt it was a poor show of character to rejoice in another's failure. Chided herself for the feeling of delight at observing the realisation of a game soon lost, flit across her opponent's features.

No, it wasn’t just that moment.

Anna had enjoyed the entirety of the game.

In the stilling of conversation, the movement of pieces had become their words. The long plays their syntax. Playing chess with the woman was just as exhilarating as disagreeing with her. Anna pushes off the door to busy herself with a book lying on her vanity. The familiar texture of its fabric cover soothing her.

It was simply enjoyment at the unusual experience of having such a competent opponent. That's all. There is no dishonor in enjoying a game well played. Though, she cannot deny the woman fascinates her. Cannot deny the rush of pleasure she felt when Miss DeLaney looked at her with something akin to admiration. Eyebrow raised and a tempered smile curving her mouth as Anna positioned the checkmate. She lifts the book and taps it once upon the table along it's authored edge.  
No, this will not do. She scolds herself for forgetting somewhat that she was in a mind to dislike Miss DeLaney. That the woman is cold and mean-spirited and rude. That she considered herself above Elizabeth and Anna. That she is not a friend.

Anna arranges her features into determination and nods at her reflection. She will be aloof, she won’t find any enjoyment in Miss DeLaney’s company. She taps the book once more on the table and sets off with it in hand as if retrieving it was the purpose of her absence.

Her plan to not engage is short-lived.

-

  
MissDelaney is as infuriating as ever.

Anna enters the living room and sits down beside Elizabeth. Resolutely opening her book. Intent to be completely engrossed and pass the evening in silence. She flicks through the pages to find a chapter that will hold her attention. She will pay no mind to Miss DeLaney, won't even glance in her direction.

After ten minutes of determined reading, a repetitive sound captures her attention. She spends a few minutes studiously ignoring the noise continues but becomes all the more irksome. She lifts her eyes to find the source, noting the movement of dark skirts.

Tap tap tap

A foot boot, tapping a rhythm on the oak floor.

Anna clears her throat pointedly.

Tap tap tap

She will not engage, she will just quietly read her book.

Tap tap tap

Perhaps she can allow a measure of silent communication.

Anna looks pointedly at Miss DeLaney's profile.

Which after a moment turns to face her. The attention is the last to shift. Tearing her eyes away from the page in an exaggerated manner. The woman just looks at Anna with an infuriating smile. Her foot does not stop its incessant tapping. Infuriating, Anna nonchalantly returns to her book, as if it was no bother at all. After a moment the movement stops and there's blessed silence. Then a question.

“What, may I ask, is the title of your book Miss Hawthorne?”

Anna knows that tone, it appears every time the woman is plotting an ambush. She has every intention of putting a swift end to the interaction. “It is nothing I believe would be of interest to you Miss DeLaney.”

Miss DeLaney shifts in her seat, crossing one leg over the other, her voice taking on a smooth quality. “You may be surprised what interests me, Miss Hawthorne. One should have a wide understanding of all types of literature to fully appreciate the mastery capable of one's native tongue.” Thomas lets out a strangled laugh and all three turn to him with varying degrees of confusion. He gestures to the open pages in his lap “It’s an amusing book.” as if in answer.

“Is that right cousin, what is it?” turning and bracing an arm on the chair beside him to and tip the cover closed in order to read the book’s title.

“Frankenstein. Oh Thomas, you are the oddest type of man.” She squints a little at him and smiles so kindly for a moment so as to take the sting out of the words. It was endearing.

Sitting back, however, Anna fancies she looks entirely too pleased with herself.  
“it's a book fitting for the occasion” Anna begins, taping her own book with a finger and then allowing it to rest in the pages and folding it closed.

“A lesson not to have five daughters” Miss DeLaney looks at Thomas, bumping her knee against his.

“A lesson on the dangers of pride and prejudice."

“It is only prejudice if it is not based on fact or past experience.” Miss Delaney responds haughtily.

"I notice, you make no rote remark to the problem of pride."

"It is only the concept of prejudice that leaves room for discussion. For on the topic of pride I am quite set. It is a fortuitous thing to have pride in one's station, one’s loftiness must be maintained."  
  
“To Mr Darcy's benefit, Miss Bennett could draw attention to the error of such a belief"

“Miss Bennett? She too was spoiled and proud, in her own right.” Miss DeLaney states with some vigor. Anna is irked at that can’t stop herself from speaking in defense of a character who has many qualities she likes to cultivate in herself. Far more angered than she has reason to be.

Standing, “She is sure of her opinions. Has the conviction of her beliefs. Not like Mr Darcy, who simply puts on airs for his own gratification. Who presides over the courtship and then uses his influence to bring it to an end.”

Miss DeLaney stands too, taking a step closer.  
“Not every outspoken girl has as much quality in her opinions as she likes to think.”

Anna looks aghast at the implication. Feels the burn of anger on her face. How can this woman stand there and speak so brazenly.

“Well...well...not every handsome stranger turns out to be anything other than arrogant and disagreeable.” Miss DeLaney rearers slightly back, completely stymied by that.

In the following stillness, Anna realises their voices had risen in the silence around them. They stare at each other in a battle of wills, then both make a move to exit. Facing some awkwardness at the door and again in the hallway where they reach the stairwell together. Anna slightly ahead forges on. Is revealed when her movement thus, forces the other woman to step away and walk angrily into the front parlor instead.

It simply wouldn’t do for both to storm up the stairs together.

-

Over breakfast the next morning Elizabeth requests Anna walk into town to check on the delivery of flowers to the church for the next days wedding. Peeking out of the window at the darkening sky with some foreboding, Anna points out, “It looks like it will rain”

“Please dear Anna, I am desperate to know that everything is in order” Elizabeth frets with the ribbons that will grace her wedding wreath. “And if I go, all the well-wishers in town will ensure I am imbued in conversation at every turn.” It all seemed rather odd. But if her sister is so intent, then she shall have to go. Anna puts on her bonnet, tying the wide length of satin ribbon under her chin.

“Oh” Says Thomas entering the hallway from the office “Are you walking into town? Wonderful - hear that cousin, Miss Hawthorne is also going in, why, you can walk together.” There is a sort of theater to his manner as he urges his cousin in front of him and holds up her thin overcoat.

Miss DeLaney sports a suspicious look herself as she retrieves her overcoat to dress without aid. Fixing her cravat and nods curtly to Anna. “Yes, well, shall we be off then…” and reaches her arm out to indicate Anna should go first.

Throwing a pained look at her sister, Anna steps in front of Miss DeLaney and they set off.

-

They walk in silence for a time. Sound of gravel under their feet fills the space between them. Anna can't escape the emotion she has been trying to ignore all day. She is hurt. Her anger from last night had dissipated and left behind only a feeling of foolishness. She felt foolish at how easily the woman took hold of her clever conversation the previous night and turned it against her. That Miss DeLaney thought her silly, just as Anna had started to feel that perhaps she had come to hold some kind of esteem of her. She’d told herself last night it didn’t matter what the woman thought of her. Though the untruth of that sentiment ley heavy in her now that she found herself again in her company. Suddenly Anna felt irrationally close to tears. She began to panic, that she wouldn’t be able to control their falling on her cheeks. That Miss DeLaney will think her not only a fool and a blubbering one at that. As the sorrow continues to rise in her Anna is startled by a statement.

“The comment about Miss Bennet…”  
Anna blinked back the tears and is thankful for the bonnet whose wide wings give her some semblance of privacy.

Miss DeLaney continues quietly“... I did not mean you.” she sounds shy. Repenting. A brief pause in her surefooted step.

Anna’s mood shifts at the sound of it. Gratified to hear the kindness in the tone, and annoyed at herself for it. Pausing herself and facing her she asks “Not I what?” somewhat sternly.  
If the woman was going to apologize, she was going to have to do it in a full sentence.

With a sigh indicating she is fully aware of what was required of her Miss DeLaney continues “It was not my intention to suggest your opinions are not valid.”

In a tree somewhere a bird has made a call and the flap of wings suggests it had taken flight.

Miss DeLaney tries again “I do not find them invalid.”

Anna tries to restrain the feeling of pleasure at the implication of those words. Still, unwilling to give in she continues “How could you find them as anything other, when my station is so far below yours.”  
Anna knows that a topic like this is not appropriate. Especially if it is her, the lower standing party who instigates it. She is angry at more than the last evenings' spat. Refuses to let the issue of that overheard conversation lie. Refuses to make peace with a person who still held the opinions they had voiced only four days ago. No matter how much she would like to…She is saved from finishing the thought by a touch at her elbow.

Miss DeLaney breathes once, then speaks earnestly, swiftly.

“I have been receiving letters” she starts “Some idiot..’ she briefly pauses and looks to Anna’s reaction of her use of language. “in the village had taken out an advertisement. In the paper, under my name. “ Her voice increases in frustration with every word. “Requesting candidates for a … a husband…” the last said as if the word tastes sour on her lips. 

At Anna's confused look she clarifies.

“For me,” The hand still at her elbow urges them into a walk again. As if she can’t discuss this whilst not moving actively away from her words. “A dirty trick, I have been receiving all sorts of inappropriate letters. I made the mistake of reading a number of them.” she waves her hand slightly as if the letters no longer mattered as if she was sewing them to the wind.

“I don’t understand” The other woman's clear frustration had softened Anna.

“I wasn’t myself, that night you, I hazard a guess, heard, heard Thomas and I ...talk.”

Anna colors at that, but remains silent. This is a side of the woman she hasn’t seen before. Jittery and uncertain. Elizabeth had mentioned some unkind talk in regards to Miss DeLaney in her home of Halifax. But the woman’s strong presence makes her appear untouchable, usually. Now, however, for the first time, Anna sees a woman who pays the price of her singular attitude and manner. The mask she presents to the world, confident, aloof, slips for a moment. Revealing a raw quality Anna finds captivating.

Miss DeLaney clears her throat. Refranes from eye contact, but continues. “I did have reservations. I cannot pretend this is an ideal match for my cousin, financially, socially. However, my reservations were not due to a dislike of your sister. She is a fine and accomplished lady.” She looks at Anna then, soft eyed.

  
'Well,' Anna thinks. It is not the apology Anna was hoping for, but it was honest. She feels lighter all of a sudden. Here on a tree-lined path, under Miss DeLaney's careful regard, imploring Anna to forgive her. Something changes.

“Why did you not say anything before.“

A spark of facetiousness appears on Miss DeLaney's face. “Why, I was enjoying the discourse of course. You are very spirited when perturbed.”

Anna snorts and it draws a genuine, surprised laugh from Miss DeLaney. Who is now observing her with some amazement. “A sound can paint a thousand words Miss Hawthorne.” Anna is already walking away as she says it, thankful again for the privacy of the bonnet, though this time for entirely different reasons.

  
-

  
The rest of the walk into town passes pleasantly. They separate briefly to complete their errands. Anna had felt some surprise that they didn’t simply undertake their tasks together. However, after she engaged several times by well-wishers and family members eager to hear the news and plans for the upcoming wedding, she has a good idea as to the reason. Passing by the cake shop, she gets the idea to buy one. Already looking forward to an evening spent away from the weather, which had gotten gloomy and moist. Since learning of Miss DeLaney's reviewed opinions on the match, the shadow of worry is gone and Anna feels only pleasure at the impending nuptials. Anna spots Miss DeLaney across the road exiting the post office and starts to make her way toward her. When she herself is spotted, a flash of pleasure appears on Miss DeLaney's face. With no further need to distance herself from the effects of the woman's charismatic persona, Anna need not explain away the warm, excited feeling in the pit of her stomach that the smile inspires.

  
-

During their return journey, the skies become increasingly dark. The clouds a deep grey blue appearing foreboding, even as the evening sun's rays still touch on the leafy green treetops around them. The wind picks up, stirring Anna’s dress and the loose ribbons of her bonnet. The first tale tale flashes of light warning of an impending storm. A low rumble and darkness intensifies. The house is only a mere ten minutes away Anna thinks and looks at the sky for reason to believe that the weather will hold that long. Another blinding flash of light and the heavens open with such ferocity that Anna barely hears her name called.

Then there is a hand around her wrist and in a swift movement, Anna finds herself pulled into a small cove, sunk in the stone wall running along their path. ‘Oh’

It is just big enough for two people to stand in. It’s depth allowing for some protection from the downpour. Anna becomes aware of Miss DeLaney’s arm wrapped around her waist. Which tightens firmer still as Annas feet slip on the smooth wet stones and cause her to lose her balance. Bringing her own arm up to rest on the woman's shoulder to steady herself, they still. They stand, pressed together. Anna can see the corner of Miss DeLaney’s mouth twitch a fraction. Their faces are less than an inch apart. Anna’s gaze falls on the curve of the other woman jaw. Is drawn to the line of her neck, observes the carotid pulse, discernable beneath the pale skin and lower until her close perusal is obscured by the high collar of her black military-inspired jacket.

The air smells like wet earth. Moist and warm from the weeks' good weather. Like summer. Anna is unsure what to do or say, afraid to even look up. Their position so close that there's a fear that if she met Miss DeLayney's eyes now, it would all become unbearably intimate.

Of course, it already was.

She catches sight of her own fingers where they rest over the curve of the other woman's shoulder and eases her grip. Allows her hand to shift down. Just barely feeling the ridge of a collarbone. Fingers tracing over, finding purchase on, the intricate rope work of horizontal lengths, adorning the jacket shoulder to chest. Anna is completely focused on the intertwining strands under her fingers. The rain pounding the earth around them drowns out the furious beat of her own heart, but not that of the other woman's, which, Anna can feel beat wildly against her hand even though the layers of clothing.

“Your heart is racing” she finds herself saying. Chances a look upwards. Miss DeLaney clears her throat and loosens her grip a fraction. “Apologies”. ‘What an odd response’ Anna thinks. To apologies for the uncontrollable workings of one's own heart.

Broken out of the strange spell she remembers the box of cakes, looks at it, edges curled with the moisture.

“Oh the cakes, they will be ruined”.

“Let me” Miss DeLaney takes the package and hides it in the long folds of her jacket. The looking out from their hiding place with some consideration “It seems to be letting off some, in a few moments we can head home, at least it is not too far now.“ They pass a few moments longer, the embrace had loosened though they still remained stood toe to toe. Anna acutely aware of the woman standing so close. With so many confusing emotions coursing through her, she was unable to grasp any of them to discern their meaning, she simply waited, cushioned by the sound of their breathing.

The storm having run its course and dissipated. Once it tamed to a few drips the two withdraw from their hiding place and head off with a brisk walk. The cakes safely hidden at Miss DeLaneys side.

-

  
In the parlor, with her dress changed and a shawl around her shoulders. Anna recounts the trip into town. Passes on the many greetings and well wishes. "We were surprised you were not more wet when you returned, with the rain so forceful for a time." Elizabeth states as she lifts the teapot.

Anna starts at that. "Oh, we-," She feels she is blushing. Feels she ought not to mention how they huddled together in the storm. Like it was improper for some reason. Has no idea how to formulate her response. Her eyes dart to the other woman's, who meets her gaze with the slightest raising of eyebrows. Anna blushed further and feels herself get warm. Pleasure coursing through her.

"We managed to find some shelter." Miss DeLaney cuts in smoothly and hands her cup, resting on the saucer in a sure grip. "Let's hope the weather clears up for you both tomorrow." She continues kindly. Resting her tea in her lap. She is dressed down, having decided to re-dress in a more casual manner, evidently not wanting to get trussed up again. Her posture soft and lazy after the long walk. Her hair too was tied back with a length of black ribbon. She looked small and soft and real. Anna marveled at how her impression of her has swayed wildly. The stern arrogant cousin of the first days. The quick-witted antagonist that challenged her, made her furious, made her feel alive. The woman that held her so close and protected her from the rain.

And now, who is this before her? Anna, so used to finding fault in their interactions is unsure of how to be without it. No longer has the excuse of focusing on the enemy to explain away how her very presence captures all of Anna’s attention and draws her in.

Elizabeth continues softly speaking, describing the next day's festivities.

Anna half listens. Keeps casting glances at Miss DeLaney, watching her movements and reactions. It’s customary for Anna to watch people closely. When they are lost in their own thoughts one can almost see the true being behind the masks they wear. It’s interesting, a view into the human condition, because after all, do we not all fight the same demons? We just all think we are terribly individual in doing so, holding our worries close to our chests.

Where the practice of watching people is interesting, watching Miss DeLaney is …completely engrossing. The fine planes of her face. The pulsating muscle of her jaw, visible as it jumps against the smooth skin of her cheek as she nods her head in response to Elizabeth. There's such kindness in her eyes now when she looks at her. 'How have I been looking at you all this time and not seen this before’ Anna thinks. As if hearing the comment, Miss DeLaney turns to her. Catches Anna's careless gaze.

“Would you like one of the cakes sister?” a voice barely registers at the periphery of her hearing.

But Anna is entirely captured by those dark eyes. That hold hers so completely. Anna knows she should look away, or put up some pretense that she wasn’t watching, but she just can’t seem to tear her own eyes away. There’s something there now, between them, something begging to be revealed, shapeless and elusive, but definitely there.

“Anna”

Anna's eyes swing to Elizabeth's, then fall to focus on the plate that is being held out for her.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth? I was a million miles away.” She reaches for one of the slightly damp cakes.

“Hmmm, indeed” Elizabeth casts a glance at Thomas behind her who’s expression turns to complete innocence.

"These are very good." Anna continues, after taking a bite. The strange sensation from moments before dissolving like a dream after waking.


	4. The Wedding

Wildflowers stood out stark against the dark wooden pews of the chapel. In the small alcove beside the main entrance Anna hands her sister the bouquet of white roses and freesias. Beyond them, the pews full of family and friends and the newly appointed Vicar Collins await the arrival of the bride. 

Anna looks at her sisters face for the last time before releasing the veil. Goodbye to the sister. When the veil is lifted again, it will be by the husband to kiss his wife. 

A hiding and revealing. 

Their father stands beside them patiently until Anna finishes her fussing and extends his arm, pride smoothing the lines of his face and easing the ache in his frame allowing him to stand tall. In the change, Anna realises how very old he is. Pleased that he gets to see at least one daughter married well. 

Elizabeth smiles with her lips pressed tightly together, employing by force of will a control she can barely muster under the reigns of absolute joy. Anna returns it freely. Elizabeth’s happiness spilling over onto her and quelling her own bittersweet feelings in the moment. She turns her sister away, grasps the soft fabric of the train and allows it to slip through her loose grip as she takes a number of steps back to extend its length. 

She can see her sisters way clear, the stone floor leading up between the pews to the future. To the man standing at the altar. Beside him, the tall straight-backed form of his cousin. 

The organ begins the wedding march, And it is a march. Anna had always thought it military sounding. A call to arms, a foreboding journey to the silent battle that is marriage. But it doesn’t feel at all like that now. Not for this match. 

Elizabeth takes her first steps, a little stunted to match the incongruent rhythms of the music and their fathers' jagged small steps. Every head turns to follow as they make their way onwards, every pair of eyes rests on Elizabeth. 

No, not every pair. 

Thomas awaits, still stood a little ahead of them, casting conspicuous glances backward. Miss DeLaney too can’t seem to help herself glancing back either, but it is not Elizabeth who holds her attention. Her head tilted downward in supplication but she had not schooled her eyes. If she thinks her gaze is covert, she is entirely wrong. Anna feels it roam over her. Impossible to ignore and igniting an awareness of her own person that is as frightening as it is flattering. A simple thing like walking becomes all of a sudden difficult under that heavy regard.  
The trio come to a halt. Whilst the betrothed regard each other like giddy children on the verge of a fit of excited giggles, Miss DeLaney, in contrast, holds Anna’s gaze solemnly for a long moment. Wearing that inscrutable expression. She is serious, her face tight and her eyes soulful. So much emotion laid bare that Anna cannot discern the feeling behind the look. 

It is time to begin, Anna supports her father as he takes a seat in the pew and sits beside him. Watches Miss DeLaney do the same to the right of Thomas. Sees the nervous shifting of her hands. She looks stiff and uncomfortable and almost close to tears herself. 

Everything is quiet for a protracted moment and Anna observes Miss DeLaney’s expression shift to annoyance. The woman clears her throat pointedly, drawing the Vicar Collins’ attention, which had strayed. Finally, he begins, stuttering out ‘Dearly beloved’ too loud and with an unseemly squeak. 

-

It was done. 

The veil had been lifted, a kiss delivered and accepted. The congregation followed the happy couple as they stepped out of the dark church and into the light. To take their first steps as husband and wife. Met by celebration and as Thomas throws up a handful of coins the local children bustle around to collect them. They are urged into the awaiting high flier, surrounded by laughter and joy and calls of congratulations. 

Anna remains behind, observing the scene. Unobtrusive in the stone arch of the church entrance. Feeling a bittersweet joy and unable yet to shake off her own disappointments to join the celebration. Miss DeLaney joins her, having lagged behind herself. Clearly untouched by the buoyant mood around them. 

Anna, feeling the woman's presence, turns her head and looks at her from under blond lashes. At a complete loss as to guess at the woman's state of mind, but finds only silent appraisal. The woman's eyes move deliberately over her dress and then the details of her face. 

“You look lovely, Miss Hawthorne.” voice sounding breathy to Anna’s ears and almost wistful. 

Anna feels her throat dry. She is sure she has never been looked at like that before. Like every detail of her is laid bare. Feels herself shy away from it. Wanting at once to be seen but afraid that the close perusal could unearth something lacking. She bares and relishes the gaze without a suitable flippant remark to divert the attention elsewhere.

Miss DeLaney’s expression turns playful and she states “No wonder Mr. Collins had trouble concentrating on the correct Miss Hawthorne” As she casually flicks through the pages of the hymnal in her hands. “Had I not drawn his attention to the matters at hand, we all may have been retained for the duration of the day, lingering at the altar. Not that I at all disagree with his fancy.”

Feeling the tension instantly slip out of the moment Anna chortles disapprovingly “You’re teasing me”

“Never, I am at all times, completely earnest.” 

A few feet away, Vicar Collins is inserting himself into conversations and drawing out compliments on the sermon from the mothers of unmarried daughters. 

Anna tries to shrink from his line of sight, which falls to her with increasing frequency. Wants to hide from his yearning gazes, does not want to give him the slightest encouragement when he already looks as if set to approach her. Feels a repugnance at even sharing his gaze, much less anything that would come with being his wife. The way he looks at her, his interest making her skin crawl. 

Anna turns her eyes again to Miss DeLaney, taking her in as she stands focussing on the pages of her hymnal with disinterested as to the goings on around them. She looks sleek and dark, had Anna not known her as she does now, unapproachable. 

She is wearing one of her plane dark skirts. Uncombersomed by frills or petticoats. A light blue waistcoat with delicate intricate flowers sewn in blue thread and her light summer overcoat. An unusual choice of a dress for a wedding and the complete opposite to the insufferable Vicar. In her comparison, she meets his gaze, and in a rush to employ herself in conversation with the other woman she says the first thing that comes to mind. 

“You look very handsome”. And colours at her forwardness.

Miss DeLaney does not shift her gaze from the book and Anna thinks perhaps she had not heard her, until “Well, I'm no Mr. Collins.” When she does look up it is to stare brazenly at the offending man until he shifts and busies himself with rearranging his robes. 

Unapproachable indeed. Anna laughs in relief. Is pleased to see the mischief betrayed by the woman's satisfied smile as Vicar Collins continues to bumble in the distance. Thoroughly dissuaded. Anna had been at a loss to understand the other woman’s reactions during the ceremony. 

Miss DeLaney had displayed emotion, confusing in its intensity and range. She sighed and rolled her eyes, during the extended sermon, a showcase more for the Vicars first outing than the couple involved. The strain in her countenance as she signed her name next to Anna’s bearing witness to the wedding. The haunted look in her eyes as their fingers touched during the exchange of the pen.

If she didn’t know better Anna would think she still disapproves of the union. However aside from the woman's explanation as to her state of mind whence she had been in opposition, Anna had had opportunity in intervening days to note the way that Miss DeLaney watched Thomas and Elizabeth. How her eyes trace their joined hands, seen her lips twitch as she’d watched theirs bloom in smiles for the other. Perhaps her strange behavior is bourne from jealousy, feeling her position in Thomas’ affection threatened. But no, it could not be jealousy, but perhaps something related. Perhaps envy. 

\--

The family and guests all retire to Mulberry for the celebration. A fine meal and music follow and many hours into the evening the celebrations are in full swing. 

Mulberry estate looks magical in the early evening light. The servants had lit the candles in the great hall, the light casting a magical glow over the proceedings as guests of both parties mix admirably in spite of their difference in station. A much grander affair than the engagement party, yet even with the high numbers of guests, Anna had been unable to evade her most dedicated of her aunts.

Stepping out into the evening air after having just extricated herself from yet another tiresome investigation into her marital affairs Anna takes a steadying breath. 

Fires had been lit along the wide gravel walkway encircling the grand mannor and she feels at ease to step away and rest against a decorative stone fence. 

The lake ahead barely discernible in the dim light. Anna closes her eyes and breathed in the smell of the water and the forest and the night. The air alive with the smells of cooling foliage and life.

“I’m surprised to find you here unattended” the softened voice of Miss DeLaney reaches her ears. Anna turns to watch the woman in her approach. A glass of champagne held loosely in each hand. 

“I was just here to get some air..and a little solitude”

“Apologies, I did not mean to intrude.” if Anna reads her as timid, it must only be in contrast to the high spirits of the other guests, for the woman has never appeared as anything less than self assured in the short time of their association. Anna isn’t sure she is even capable of such an emotion. 

“No” it comes out sharper than intended. Obviously noted as signified by the raising of the other woman’s brow. “You must stay” this time too eager. Anna wonders at her lack of control as to the volume of her voice. She desperately thinks of something to say to rebalance her tone “...your presence should deter any unwanted advances” hoping to amuse the woman again at Vicar Collins’ expense. 

“Ahh, so I am a deterrent. I had held the misguided belief you perhaps found pleasure in my company” Miss DeLaney replies, self-deprecating tone whilst settling herself beside Anna. Mischievous smile back in place and Anna is instantly appeased and gladly accepts the offered glass.

Miss DeLaney’s company is indeed a pleasure. Anna had only caught glimpses of the woman since their interaction outside of the church that morning. Had been in want of it and suffered some to see her engaged elsewhere. Speaking animatedly to other ladies, laughing with them, captivating her audience in that remarkable way which seemed to come so easily to her. But of course, Anna must take care to not seem jealous or slighted. 

“Cannot there be dual benefits?” she says haughtily and is instantly rewarded by the broadening of the other woman’s smile. Now that’s something no one else had accomplished today. Not that Anna was watching. 

“In that case, I am at your service my lady.” Miss DeLaney stands straight for a moment and tilts her head in a gentleman like bow that sends a thrill through Anna for reasons unknown. 

“You speak as if you were a knight ready to grasp a sword.” 

Miss DeLaney leans in close, elbow on the wall just beside Anna and responds in a conspiratorial tone “Dragons do roam” nodding her head to the gaggle of aunts gathering in the doorway nearby. 

Anna hopes the darkening evening conceals her blush at their proximity. 

Noticing the discomfort miss DeLaney moves away again “I’m sorry, That was ...indelicate of me” 

“No, not at all. It’s just a surprise to have someone ready to fight for me”

It was miss Delaney's turn to seem embarrassed. 

“I’ve certainly fought with you.” 

“You are indeed inclined to sewing seeds of acrimony in your discourse Miss DeLaney.”

“Only where I find such fertile ground, Miss Hawthorne.” 

Anna chuckles and nods in agreement. Thinking fondly of those first combative interactions. “It’s been an extraordinary week ” mind coming back to the present, to their imminent separation. “And now? Where will you go?”

“I have some business to attend to. Then perhaps some travel abroad. Paris, Copenhagen, I have a mind to visit some dear friends there.” 

“Ah, that sounds very exciting” Anna states, her tone betraying the melancholy she feels. Their conversation is stifled by it. Anna’s mind works to put into words, feelings she quite doesn’t understand herself. She does own a reluctance at their impending separation. Despares even, at having this inexplicable comradery between them extinguished. 

Looking down to distance herself from the confusing thoughts that threaten to overwhelm her she finds herself leaning imperceptibly towards the other woman. Wanting something desperately in that moment, to reach out and touch. Overcome by the yearning for the closeness of her again, like the day in the rain. 

A shrill feigned whisper starts Anna out of her purgatory and causes her to take a jagged step back “Education in a woman is a dangerous thing, can make one odd in a mannish sort of way. One should be careful who one admires, for people talk and reputations can be ruined by mere gossip” Anna’s aunt is passing with some acquaintance, casting conspicuous looks in their direction. “Oh Anna dear, there you are. You simply must dance, such amiable gentlemen and not enough ladies for the pleasure” 

Anna nervously runs a shaking hand over her neck. “Yes aunt, I will be in in a moment.” Though feeling not much like dancing at all. The elder ladies pause as if to escort her, but Anna remains stood firm and they continue without her. 

“I’m sorry about them.” She says turning again to her friend. Troubled by her change of demeanor. “Tell me about your trip” attempting to interject a little brightness in her tone, to forget all about the others around them again. 

Miss DeLaney sighs and says quietly “It will be good to get away,” she pinches the bridge of her nose, and looks out to the blackness of the forest around them “These last days have reminded me of things I had rather kept forgotten” The previous easy comradery had dissipated. As if a shadow had passed over them and remained. “In fact, I best retire. I have been terribly tardy about packing and my cartridge leaves tomorrow at dawn” She bows curtly, and any sign of the warmth of before is completely lacking now. “Miss Hawthorne…” She pauses, looking as if she is about to say something more, draws breath but releases only a curt “goodnight” and disappears into the house with Anna looking longingly after her. 

The next morning Anna wakes at dawn. Rushes to her window to see if she has woken in time, but the carriage is already departed.

\----Postscript ----

In the following months, there is no word from Miss DeLaney. Though Anna keeps stumbling over thoughts of her. An occasional turn of phrase on someone else’s lips. The mention of Paris or Copenhagen in casual conversation. An illustration of St. George slaying a dragon in a book at the library.  
Returning home and enduring the absence of her beloved sister and later her father's death has cast the memories of those days a Mulberry in a sort of dream. She questioned now her remembrance. Unsure of what to make of the anomalous intensity of their interactions, their mutual regard. Perhaps she was just imagining it as being more than it was. A fear made more believable by the method of the woman's hasty departure, leaving a vacuum in her wake. 

Anna didn’t even get to say goodbye.

What kind of goodbye could be enough to affix to the end of their brief but tumultuous time together? With ample time to ruminate over the past, Anna understood she hadn’t wanted a goodbye at all. Something... something just hadn’t been enough. But what could she hope for? 

She had often entertained the thought of writing to the woman, of reaching out. Wanting to reach over the distance with paper and ink, but every time she sat down to write she was crippled by doubt. Did the woman's mind ever stray to her in turn? Perhaps during a game of chess or the smell of the rain? The latter would pull Anna herself swiftly into the memory of standing close on the country path. Wrapped around each other and with Miss DeLaney’s heart beating in speedy rhythm against the palm of Anna’s hand. Did Miss DeLaney ever think of it? Surely Anna was just a dull memory, paling in comparison to whatever exotic adventure the woman was on. Just as inconsequential as Anna felt now. 

In private moments Anna’s mind, on occasion, runs away with her. What if the Miss was the Mr as she had first thought. Her mind coaxes up the image of Miss DeLaney as a gentleman with shocking ease. If she had indeed been a Mr. DeLaney. Would Anna hold so firmly to her dedication of remaining unmarried?

The months pass and Anna thinks of it less and less, considers it unhealthy to pine for a friendship that barely even existed. After her father's death, she moves to stay with Elizabeth and Thomas. Watches her sisters belly grow with a foreboding neither mentions and tries not to think on those days when they were all together. 

Miss DeLaney does write to her and her sister once. Anna comes alive at the knowledge but is deflated again to find the letter is only painfully polite in expressing condolences. She must be in constant contact with Thomas. Anna burns with curiosity as to the content of those letters, though Thomas never mentions them. 

A Mr. Deehan from Ireland comes to call for tea on a number of occasions. A business partner of sorts to Thomas. There is something in his gaze and his posture that has Anna agreeing on two occasions to take a turn with him in the gardens. Thinking she would perhaps do well as a wife, a recent contemplation, bourne of loneliness and the ever-present love between Thomas and Elizabeth. But his conversation is dull, has none of the fire she was hoping for and soon their interactions cease and he presumably returns to Ireland. She owns she just isn’t made for passion and endeavors to find sustenance in her books and the country and family.


	5. Baby makes five

9 Months later  
\-------------------

“Don’t look at me like that, I know I’m ginormous” Elizabeth sighed, struggling to navigate the door of the carriage, with her burgeoning belly and the mountain of skirts and ruffles. 

“No...well, yes, but wonderful” Anna responded. 

“I feel I’m not fit for company, I look as if the baby will come at any moment.” Stepping beside her sister and taking her arm to meet the servant at the door and announce their arrival. “Though Thomas is right,’ casting a look at her husband who had lagged behind discussing something with the groom. “It will be a benefit to befriend other families with children.” 

That certainly will not be a problem. Mr and Mrs Wright had four. The days event was in celebration of the third one’s fourth birthday. The family who had been close friends of Thomas’, had many connections and the party was as busy as Elizabeth's engagement celebration. 

Thomas jogged to catch up with them, and they were introduced by the maid to the rooms inhabitations.

“Mr. and Mrs. DeLaney and Miss Hawthorne.” 

The hostess, Mrs. Wright approached to greet them fondly. “Thomas, it is so good to see you again and Mrs. DeLaney, you look as radiant as you did on your wedding day. It is a pleasure to welcome you to our home.” Anna thought she would never get used to hearing her sister bearing another name. Mrs. Wright then turned to her. “Miss Hawthorne welcome, welcome, come sit here, we have tea and cakes!” as she gracefully leads them to the free chairs. 

Elizabeth began “You are so kind to have invited us. What a bright and happy home you have.” The sound of laughter and footsteps of happy children reverberating through the house. 

“And loud too. We have been truly blessed, as I see you too will be, shortly.” Mrs. Wright gestures to the maid to bring a fresh plate of cakes and sits with them for a time. Introducing guests and elevating the joys of motherhood. “And you Miss Hawthorne, have you had opportunity to meet any of our fine country bachelors since your stay here in Calderdale?”

“No, this is my first social engagement since my arrival two months past.” 

“Ahh, well, then I shall have to invite you to all my future gatherings.” They talk a little longer, then Mrs. Wright steals Thomas away to show him off to other guests.

Elizabeth turns to Anna, full of mischief, imitating Mrs. Wright’s high timbre. “Miss Hawthorne...why don’t we find you a husband this very moment” then “Let’s play a game, out of the next three people who enter the room, you must pick one, but if you do not pick by the first or second, then the third is the one to marry” 

Anna laughs “Well alright, but what if one is a Lady?”

“Then you will just have to defy convention” her tone light, but there's something behind her eyes. 

First just so happens to be the Mr. Wright. “Do you suppose this is how Mrs. Wright snagged him?” Anna jokes.

The second is little Oscar Mills, squealing and banging his toy drum, much to everyone's annoyance. 

“You might have to wait a few years for him,” Elizabeth says. “I suppose you shall have to take number three.” They wait, and no one comes, just as they are about to give the game up there comes the sound of the front entrance doors brass knocker, announcing a late arrival. 

Before the maid has time to introduce them there is a figure at the door and Mrs. Wrights shrill voice declares.

“Miss DeLaney, you did come! What a dramatic entrance as usual!” clearly overjoyed at the woman's’ arrival. 

“Well, that is a surprise” Elizabeth whispers and pats Anna’s hand where it had grasped her arm in a vice-like grip. 

Miss Delaney continues “How could I not, on such a special day.” She pats the head of the birthday boy who had run up behind his mother. Kneeling down before him she makes a show of a thorough inspection. “Well Julian, how old is it now? Two in twenty?” He shakes his head giggling brightly. “Four in twenty perhaps.” The boy proudly displays four little fingers. “Ahh, four. Well, I was almost correct.” Standing she casts a look around the room and smiles when she sees the sisters. 

Miss DeLaney.

Miss DeLaney here, now. 

Anna stands swiftly. Notices the napkin which had fallen from her grasp as it hits the ground. Bends to retrieve it as she hears her sisters greeting. Rises again to find herself directly before Miss Delaney. 

“Miss Hawhorne” A hand is extended in greeting and Anna reaches to grasp it, the action pure reflex. Her fingers numb from the shock of her sudden appearance, just like the first time. It isn’t until she feels the woman’s other hand curving warmly around their joined hands that Anna finds her voice.

“Miss DeLaney”

The woman is bright and pleased “It’s a pleasure to see you.” she starts and adds after a moment “...looking so well.” She lifts off her left hand but keeps her other wrapped around Annas for a moment longer. Exerting pressure on her fingers before she releases. Boring into Anna with those dark clever eyes and Anna forgets to breathe.

Miss DeLaney turns to speak to their hostess “Might we call for more tea?” and her gaze turns back to Anna in explanation “I have come straight from Halifax and am absolutely parched”.

Thomas joins them as the tea is set out. Pleased but unsurprised by his cousin's arrival. They talk of the wedding party, of Miss DeLaney’s plans and the impending birth. 

Anna finds it impossible to think of anything to say. Overcome by the surprise of her there. Her luminous presence bringing back all the emotions she had done well to keep at bay over the last months.

She’d had enough time to think about it all, to convince herself that the unusual interest in the woman was due to the heightened emotions of the wedding and all that it would mean. Of being in that magnificent house and the woman's real charisma. But now there was no hiding from it. 

As much as the sight of her cause warmth to bloom in her, it is tempered by annoyance. All the insecurity she had felt. Miss DeLaney is back and smiling at her as if they were the best of friends. As if she hadn’t left so suddenly. As if she hadn’t completely forgotten about Anna in the last months. So consumed with her internal battle Anna can barely participate in the conversation going on around her. 

“Miss Hawthorne, you are uncharastically quiet. Have you not any news to regale me with? Anything of note happen in these last long months?” 

“If there had been, it does not come to mind after so long a time.” Anna responds curtly. When she sees the other woman’s face fall Anna shifts her gaze away, unable to bear being the cause of such an expression. Yet unable to to bury her animosity either.

“I see” Is the only reply.   
Thomas fills the silence between them, catching his cousin up on recent events. The mood soon shifts to joyful again, though Anna is silent and Miss DeLaney seems unbothered by it. 

“So what is your plan here cousin?” 

“I thought perhaps I should look into the investment opportunities here. The wool business is indeed fruitful.” 

“So not just a visit to your favorite cousin out in the country.” 

“Who knows what each new day may bring.” She responds cryptically and her eyes touch briefly upon Anna again. 

\--

Elizabeth feels unwell after their return home. Perhaps in all that company, she had exerted herself beyond her limits. Her hand rests on her bulging belly time and again. Until finally unable to deny the unstoppable any longer she calls for Thomas to tell him the time had come. 

Anna is in misery as the midwife is called and all is prepared. She watches it all unfold with an increasing sense of dread. She sits by her sister's bedside and holds her hand. Is pale and the panic within her rises with every one of Elizabeth's contractions. 

The process begins and Elizabeth's cries are horrific. The midwife prepares a series of instruments that have Anna’s mind imagining the most awful scenarios. She doesn’t know whether to sit or stand. Hold Elizabeth's hand or run away to another room to spare herself the view of her beloved sister in such pain. Her heart is racing, breath unsteady. The room begins to spin. The sensations causing yet another wave of panic within her. She thinks she is going to be sick. Or worse, faint right there by the bedside. 

A sure hand curves around her waist, just as Anna is about to fall.

“Come Miss Hawthorne. Join me for a moment outside.” Miss DeLaney’s calm voice breaks through and she leads Anna’s unresisting body towards the door.

Escape from the stuffy dark room is heavenly. Anna fills her lungs with air and screws her eyes closed. She feels Miss DeLaney step around her and her hand curve to Anna’s cheek. 

“Breathe deeply with me” and Anna does. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. Focusing on the slow rise and fall of the other woman's’ chest. The hand on her cheek a welcome support.

The mist slowly clears and Anna rests her hand on the womans’ chest. Can’t quite meet her eyes. 

“Better?” 

“I think so.” The hand at her face shifts to beneath her chin and exerts the slightest pressure to establish eye contact.

Softly she speaks “I know it is frightening but all will be well. The midwife is experienced. You must stay calm, for Elizabeth.” Anna nods in response. After a moment of further evaluation, the other woman asks. “Do you think you are well enough to return?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” Miss DeLaney steps back, but keeps her hand on the small of Annas back until they are in the room and Anna is again at her sisters side.

\--

The baby was born. Anna held Elizabeth's hand and felt tears on her cheeks as the midwife lifted the child and they heard her first cry. A girl. Soon after Thomas was finally allowed an audience. Anna stepped away, to watch as Thomas, with wet eyes, knelt beside Elizabeth and kiss her face, her eyes and her lips, only then turning to hold his first child in his arms. 

Soon after Elizabeth falls into an exhausted sleep. Anna sits in a chair near the bed with the baby in her arms. Feeling a presence behind her she says softly. “I’m afraid to put her down, - what if something happens” 

“She will sleep” Miss DeLaney steps closer “For a while, we will all be aware when she wakes up hungry.” she says wryly “You should get some rest too” she suggests as she bends close from behind Anna’s shoulder to coo at the baby and stroke a finger over her pink cheek. 

Anna has the opportunity for close perusal. Miss DeLaney looks tired, her hair falling free from her usual tight bun. Had Anna not had the baby in her arms she may have been tempted to reach out and push it back. 

The other woman raises again, and with a brush of a hand on Anna’s shoulder by way of goodnight, she is gone. 

-

It’s the touch on her shoulder, the contact, that has Anna here now. Standing in her nightgown in the hallway, watching the low firelight shift on the floorboards where it escapes from beneath Miss DeLaney’s door. 

Anna couldn’t sleep, exhausted but overwhelmed from the events of the night, from the excitement of the new life that is sleeping a few rooms away. 

She walks this way and that, not really sure what she intends. 

Finally, she knocks lightly on the dark wooden door. Quietly enough that it might go unnoticed. 

After a moment it opens to a most surprising sight. Thought It shouldn’t really have been. Miss DeLaney, in her sleeping shift, hair messy and undone, longer than Anna had expected. With the light behind her, she looks like a strange sort of angel. Anna sees her worried eyes and shifts her gaze, embarrassed to the floor. 

It rests on the woman’s bare feet, delicate and small.

Miss DeLaney reaches for her hand “Is everything alright? Is the baby..”

Anna chances another glance at the other woman. That look of concern igniting an unnamed need within her.

“Yes ...yes, they are fine.” Anna takes a step forward. Miss DeLaney does not move away, just grasps her hand more firmly and runs a thumb over her skin, exerting the slightest pull. 

Anna moves with it. Inching closer still.

“Can I …” and there is warmth now, as she touches her forehead to the other woman’s cheek. “Could you…” 

Miss DeLaney understands then and with only the slightest hesitation discernable in the stop motion of her arms as she wraps them around Anna. 

There’s an exhale, though Anna is not sure who from and Miss DeLaney brings her closer still. 

They stand like that for drawn out moments, simply holding and being held. Annas arms shift to wrap tightly around the other woman torso, fingers spreading on her back as if to gain better purchase. 

There’s no sound in the room save for the draw of breath and soothing caresses. In the silence, the clock in the hallway keeps a time to their motionless dance. 

After a while Anna shifts her head a little, drops her arms but doesn’t move away.

“I’m sorry” 

An answering whisper against her hair. “There’s no need to be.” Her hand smoothing along the length of Anna's arm to wrap her fingers around Anna's unresisting palm “Come sit for a little while” 

They sit together on Miss DeLaney unmade bed. Anna finds herself wanting to confide in her. The soft light, unmade bed and the even softer eyes watching her have the effect of making her want to unburden her soul, just as her body had been unburdened by the other womans’ touch.

Anna talks of her mother, dying in childbirth. Of her long standing fear of the thing and that it was somehow destined for her sister also. How she had fretted over the last months. Had not wanted to speak of it for fear of alarming Elizabeth, who surely had hosted the same demons. 

How Elizabeth had practically raised her. Her father had not lacked love, but perhaps, in light of her mother's death had allowed Anna to run wild, follow her own interests and pursuits. paid no regard for the usual female education making her quite unsuited to marry. “Unmarriable.” 

“Hardly” Miss DeLaney laughs at Annas choice of word, then softer “You are very marriable” and when Anna looks up at that, it is to see a strange sort of look passing across the other woman’s features. 

“I should know” The comment struck Anna as odd. Did it hint at Miss DeLaney’s own lack of desire for a union with a man? - or was it something else? It reminds Anna of a long-standing question as to the reasons for her lack of attachment, too improper to ask outright, but...

“Do you ever feel lonely?” 

“I never used to.” the reply thoughtful. Then with an air of self-deprecation and an eye roll as if sharing a personal failure of character. “I do find myself, lately, wanting for someone to share my life with…’ the last part said so quietly that Anna imperceptibly leans towards her to hear “to be vulnerable with.”

-

The next morning Anna comes into the dining room to find Miss DeLaney standing at the window, cutting her customary dark figure in contrast to the room. With the baby in her arms. 

“Good morning,” Anna says.

“Good morning Anna. Miss DeLaney was kind enough to give me a moment, to feed myself, before I am fed on” and Anna makes a face, to which Elizabeth responds with one of her own. “The fancy and flight of nature my dear.” Elisabeth still looks tired but seems to be in good spirits. 

“It’s thankless work” Miss DeLaney responds, in a sour tone, but the look on her face is all adoration and she gently rocks the child. 

Anna had been so emotionally drained when she returned to her room the previous night that she fell straight into a dreamless slumber. Had not thought of the unusual candor of her time in Miss DeLanye’s bedroom. 

Upon seeing her presently, it all comes back. The sweet respite she had found in the crook of the other woman’s neck and shoulder. The press of her chest, the feel of her heart beating against her ribcage. The warmth of her stomach, curve of her thighs dovetailing with Anna’s own. Soft and firm and with only the thin cotton of their sleeping gowns between them, so so intimate. 

The sensory memory rising within her like a wave, Anna could barely cover her response.

MIss DeLaneys eyes meet hers and It occurs to Anna that she should say something, standing there silent lost in the memory of it for far too long. 

“What a suffering it must be to reside in your arms.” 

She had intended for the comment to sound gruff, but judging by her sisters peculiar look, it sounded, as she feared, far more like longing. 

Miss DeLaney smiles “Ahh,” her eyes sweep back to the baby as if she can't bear to look away from her “well you’ve come to little Victorias rescue then?” a rise of her shoulder encouraging Anna to step in closer. When she does Miss DeLaney shifts to offer the baby, but Anna only rests her hand on her forearm to stop the movement, and doesn’t release it again. 

“No” she places a kiss on the baby’s head and pauses to inhale the sweet smell of her. “She seems rather content, must have not have had time to develop a discerning for character yet.” Her fingers brush against the forearm to take the sting out of the words. 

The baby begins to stir and Miss DeLaney’s eyebrows suddenly rise and she lets out a brief laugh. 

Thomas puts down his paper “With three women in the house, ill hardly have opportunity to hold my own child”

Francis glides across the room in an exaggerated sweep, presenting the baby to his father and resolutely pops the child into his waiting arms.

“Come Miss Hawthorne. It’s a fine morning, let’s take the air together in the garden.” 

They depart leaving a confused Thomas for a moment at their sudden departure. 

“And how are you my little butterfly” he says to her as he jiggles her a little.

Then with a breath through the nostrils, understands entirely. 

-  
Anna falls into step beside the other woman.

“Did you rest well?” 

“Yes, thank you” 

They walk in silence. Both shy in the undefined landscape of their current situation. On the precipice of something, but neither really sure what or how to proceed. 

“Thank you again...” Anna tripping over her words, her meaning was in her feelings, and hard to put into words what she was thankful. “for... what I needed”

Miss DeLaney simply nods. Clears her throat quietly, something that Anna is coming to realise belies a nervousness in the other woman. 

She clears her throat again, a little louder.

“I know we didn’t get off to the best start, you and I. Last time, this time. And I am simply glad... that I could be of some comfort.” She pauses and kicks some errant stones with the toe of her boot. “I would like you to, I mean, I would like us to...” She stops, takes a breath to start again. “With baby Victoria now, and Thomas, and Elizabeth, well, we are somewhat of family now, you and I, are we not?” she stills again “I’m not doing a very good job of explaining myself am I?” Clearly a little embarrassed. 

Anna’s hand falls to her forearm to halt her steps and fumbling words. Catching her eyes with her own and smiles, then winds the same hand under so they are walking arm in arm. 

“I feel the same way” and Frances relaxes into it. As they continue walking in pleasant silence with nothing more to be said.


End file.
